


Рябинов цвет

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Sellaginella



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dreams, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Metaphors, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: Корни дерева могут пробиться через самый твердый камень.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason & Onni Hotakainen, Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Рябинов цвет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rowan flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628158) by [Rusakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusakko/pseuds/Rusakko). 



Росток нельзя было назвать ни большим, ни крепким. Но то ли по удаче, то ли на одном упрямстве он смог пустить корни через тонкую – такую, что Онни и не замечал раньше – трещину в камне. Росток выглядел хрупким, и его зеленые листья казались не к месту среди серости глыб вокруг.

Следовало бы вырвать этот росток. Все равно ему не выжить: слишком мало питания, слишком мало места для корней. Он рано или поздно завял и умер бы, так к чему было продлевать страдания?

И все-таки Онни оставил его. Отчасти потому что рябина – священное дерево, любимица Рауни, и она могла принести удачу. А удачи в жизни Онни было не так уж много, что бы ни сулило ему собственное имя.

Это было глупо и сентиментально, но в небольшом деревце Онни виделась светлая незамутненная воля к жизни. Она вызывала в нем восхищение напополам с завистью, но нежность, хранящаяся в маленьком уголке его сердца, не дала Онни уничтожить растение. Так Онни позволил рябинке, которая трепетала от малейшего ветерка, дующего по озеру, остаться на месте. И когда первое удивление от того, что она здесь появилась, прошло, Онни выбросил ее из головы. По крайней мере, поначалу.

По прошествии времени стало ясно, что Онни нужно было сразу связать первую встречу с исландцем во сне и появление рябины. Или хотя бы задуматься, почему она стала так быстро расти именно в те несколько недель после атаки призраков, когда рыжий паренек начал донимать его сначала по радио, а затем и во снах.

Может быть, Онни был слишком занят своей тревогой о сестре и двоюродном брате, чтобы хватило наблюдательности, а может, просто закрывал глаза на правду. В любом случае Онни заметил, как сильно выросла рябина без его внимания, только когда среди ее листвы распустились первые белые цветы. Теперь рябина вытянулась выше Онни, и хотя ее ствол был еще стройным, он стал слишком крепок, чтобы расти из той почти незаметной щели в камне.

Вот только когда Онни подошел поближе, чтобы посмотреть, оказалось, что трещина сильно увеличилась по сравнению с тем, какой он ее запомнил. К тому же вблизи стали заметны новые расколы, которые разбегались от рябины во все стороны, словно лучи криво нарисованной звезды. И то ли по случайности, то ли нет, но серо-коричневые корни заползли в каждую щель, втиснулись даже в незаметные трещинки и намертво вцепились в них. Теперь Онни при всем желании не смог бы выдернуть рябину. А раз так, то он и не стал даже пробовать, хотя постоянный шелест листьев все время звучал на краю сознания. Донимал его, совсем как тот исландец.

Онни достаточно долго удалось сохранить рябину в тайне от Рейнира. Он старательно не давал ему заходить вглубь пространства снов Онни в свои визиты (всегда без приглашения, всегда заставляя Онни чувствовать после своего ухода, что мир становится блеклым и пустым). И Рейнир продолжал приходить, что бы Онни ему ни говорил, как бы ни отваживал. Но, по правде говоря, пока проходило время и рябина разрасталась, попытки Онни становились все менее настойчивыми.

Когда Рейнир все же застал его врасплох, Онни спал, привалившись к ставшему широким и крепким стволу рябины. В мире яви земля уже скрылась под холодным равнодушным снегом, но во сне Онни ветви рябины все еще зеленели листьями и клонились от тяжести блестящих красных ягод. Онни часто задумывался, будут ли они на вкус такими же терпкими, как настоящие, но пока так и не рискнул попробовать.

Как всегда, Рейнир жизнерадостно пропустил мимо ушей беззлобные нотации Онни о том, что без спроса к нему заходить нельзя. Он устроился в тени дерева с таким удобством, словно был у себя дома, и, наклонив голову, начал рассматривать покачивающиеся над головой ветви.

– Я даже не замечал, что у тебя есть дерево! Оно всегда здесь росло?

– Нет, – неохотно ответил Онни, – но оно здесь уже какое-то время.

Он надеялся, что такой сдержанный ответ удовлетворит любопытство Рейнира, но, разумеется, на это не стоило рассчитывать.

– Я и не знал, что пространство снов может так изменится! Как думаешь, а у меня тоже может вырасти дерево?

– Может быть, – ответил Онни, не особо веря собственным словам. Пространство снов менялось не так-то легко, и чаще всего для этого требовалось серьезные эмоциональные потрясения, которые в голове Онни никак не вязались с Рейниром. На короткий миг он позволил себе задуматься, что бы выросло в снах исландца, если бы тот – на этом Онни оборвал себя, не позволив мыслям зайти в опасную неизведанную сторону.

И разумеется, именно в этот момент лицо Рейнира оживилось и он воскликнул:

– Эй, а ты знал, что мое имя означает –

– «Рябина». Да, я в курсе, – скованно произнес Онни. Хотя он чувствовал, как по щекам пополз предательский румянец, тон голоса удалось оставить угрюмым и равнодушным.

–... Ох, – чтобы скрыть раскрасневшееся лицо, Онни отвернулся и теперь не мог посмотреть прямо на Рейнира, но краем глаза увидел, как тот тоже вспыхнул, когда понял смысл сказанного.

К счастью, Рейнир промолчал. Возможно, как и Онни, он не мог подобрать слов. Но потом Рейнир пододвинулся ближе, сначала совсем чуть-чуть, а когда Онни никак не возразил, увереннее и еще ближе, пока не оказался практически вплотную к Онни. Рейнир был крепким и теплым, и если бы Онни немного повернул голову, они бы дышали одним воздухом.  
Но Онни остался неподвижен. Пока ему было достаточно сидеть, привалившись к гладкому стволу дерева, чувствовать робкие прикосновения чужих пальцев к своей ладони и смотреть на неменяющийся закат через тенистую листву над головой. В мире яви звезды понемногу гасли в темном небе, на которое уже наползал сероватый рассвет. Но здесь у них еще было время, и они могли безмятежно сидеть под рябиновым деревом.


End file.
